Ensaladas
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: PWP? Sasuke y Sakura haciendo ensaladas
1. Doggy

**Sumario:** PWP? Sasuke y Sakura haciendo ensaladas.

* * *

 **Doggy**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, 25 años, graduado universitario de leyes. Tenía que revisar los apuntes para terminar la tesis de su master, decidido a concentrarse de pleno, ignorando los comentarios estúpidos de su compañero de carrera, Uzumaki Naruto, que le insistía que se estaba coagulando la leche.

 _Estúpido dobe._

Escuchó a lo lejos el ladrido de _Kimba_ , **_su_** _supuesto_ perro, porque el canino traicionero estaba más apegado a Itachi (¿quién decía que los perros eran fieles?) por lo que cerró la ventana de su habitación y soltó las cortinas. Hacía calor, programó el aire acondicionado para una hora y se dispuso a revisar sus apuntes.

El celular sonó, notando que la temperatura se le subía al ver la imagen de quien llamaba. Ella nuevamente estuvo de traviesa y, al parecer, se tomó una selfie dando un beso al aire.

 _Haruno Sakura._

Su compañera de clases en el kinder y colegio hasta que se graduaron.

Cuando eligieron las carreras, tuvieron que separarse, debido a que él decidió ser abogado y ella médico. La fémina se graduó de medicina general y está realizando la residencia para obtener su especialidad. Decía que debía aprovechar su mente, ahora que está activa, y es un criterio que Sasuke comparte, por eso él también inició su master el cual está en su etapa de tesis.

Pasándose la mano por el rostro, Sasuke decidió contestar la llamada, activando el altavoz.

 _—¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun? —_ la voz de la muchacha, demasiado transparente para el chico, claramente delató el nerviosismo por la pequeña sorpresa. Todo quien conoce a Sasuke, sabe que odia que tomen sus cosas.

—Hn — replicó en respuesta, solo por hacerla sufrir un rato más. Le gustaba mucho Sakura, pero eso no significaba que desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarla, así que cuando la escuchó contener un pequeño quejido de ansiedad, decidió dejarla oír la verdad — Sales muy bien.

 _—Ah, ah —_ regañó Sakura _— Me tenías con el corazón en la boca. Quería darte una sorpresa, debido a que ya son más de dos meses que no nos vemos ni hablamos._

—Porque estás en tus prácticas, sin tiempo para respirar — replicó Sasuke — Podríamos demandar por exceso de trabajo.

Sakura rió, provocando una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago del Uchiha. Definitivamente le gustaba, mucho más de la cuenta, mucho más que vecinos, compañeros, amigos...

 _—La carrera de medicina es así, además de inteligencia, prueba de resistencia —_ respondió la chica. De pronto se escuchó su voz más profunda _— Me puse los auriculares para manos libres, ¿me escuchas bien?_

Sasuke pudo decir miles de cosas al respecto. Trató de leer la primera línea de su tesis para calmar el tono de su voz que seguro que saldría ronca. De por sí sentía la respiración pesada.

—Sí, perfectamente — rogó a algún ser supremo que su voz fuera igual de indiferente que toda su existencia.

 _—He adquirido un nuevo celular, se supone que es resistente al agua e incluía como accesorio el manos libres —_ agregó Sakura, para crear conversación _— Y también acabo de adquirir un nuevo plan que incluye llamadas ilimitadas. Es preciso para revisar los apuntes médicos con mis compañeros._

Sasuke no sabía si sentirse halagado por ser, al parecer, la primera llamada en su nuevo celular y plan, o enojarse porque _llamadas ilimitadas_ significaba precisamente hablar, sin límite de tiempo, con sus compañeros... hombres, mocosos, babosos...

—¿Y también planeas dar consultas médicas vía telefónica? — soltó abruptamente, sin poder evitar el tono de reclamo, por lo que trató de controlar el latir en su ceja derecha.

 _—Demonios, no —_ respondió ella con una risa, mientras de fondo se escuchaba cómo abría y cerraba cajones. Esa risa lo estaba volviendo a una dulce tortura que lo calmaba y alteraba en partes iguales _— De por sí a veces es estresante cuando pido que me describa desde cuándo tienen los síntomas y empiezan a contar la historia de sus abuelos._

Sasuke verdaderamente trataba de concentrarse en las palabras de Sakura, pero esos sonidos de fondo que no lograba identificar, lo estaban desconcertando. Estaba tentado en preguntarle si se encontraba en el hospital o en la universidad, pero el repentino silencio de la muchacha le hizo ser consciente de la acelerada respiración.

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sasuke, ante un extraño gemido que soltó la joven.

 _—Ummm... sí... es que... estoy tratando de arreglar... o sea... limpiar... ummmm... Laira..._

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Laira es la mascota de Sakura, una hermosa perrita de la raza Spitz, al igual que Kimba. De hecho, celebrando la graduación de sus respectivas carreras universitarias, Sasuke y Sakura fueron hace un par de años a un refugio de animales y los adoptaron, porque se los veía tan pequeños e indefensos.

Kimba se encariñó más con Itachi. Al criterio de Sasuke, entonces Itachi **es** el dueño. Sakura justifica al perro porque, según ella, _no le da mucha atención_. Ni ella, incluso estando en su época más dura de estudiante de medicina, descuidó a Laira.

La perrita gimoteó y ladró débilmente, como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza. Pero era drama puro, Sakura adora a su mascota y es incapaz de golpearla siquiera por accidente.

 _—Es que está muy atrevida, la he pillado —_ insistió Sakura, ignorando los quejidos de su mascota. _—Hay que sacarle esos sucios pensamientos._

Sasuke no entendía nada, e iba a preguntarle si estaba en el patio de su casa, _para echarle una mirada por medio de la ventana,_ cuando escucha el sonido de agua cayendo.

 _Sakura soltando un estremecedor gemido._

 _El agua empapándola._

Sasuke se apresuró a rodar en su silla giratoria, tropezando con la alfombra y golpeando sus costillas en el respaldar.

— _Uff_ — fue el gemido que exclamó Sasuke, soltando una bocanada de aire entre sus dientes. Contuvo un quejido de dolor.

 _—¿Sucede algo? —_ Sakura logró preguntar entre un _"Quieta ahí, niña mala"_

—No — replicó, tratando de sonar indiferente. — ¿Por qué la tortura?

 _— Ah, pues... —_ Sasuke incluso la imaginaba mordiendo su labio inferior, dándole vueltas al asunto. La súplica de su mascota se escuchó por unos instantes _— Está hecha la atrevida y ofrecida. Kimba es su hermano, no, no, no._

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, aún siendo consciente que su interlocutora no podía ver aquel gesto.

¿Kimba es hermano de Laira? Ummm... lo dudaba. Los registros de adopción fueron claros. Ellos nacieron apenas con semanas de diferencias, siendo Laira la mayor.

Al ver por la ventana, notó que el patio de la casa de Sakura estaba vacío. Entonces ella estaba en su habitación. En su _ducha_ , precisamente. No ayudaba a su bienestar emocional los gemidos o quejidos (no sabía cómo llamarlos) de la muchacha.

Sonaba _atrayente_ , como el canto de una sirena. Y es que eso era Sakura significaba para él, no una sirena, sino _atrayente_.

—No son hermanos — replicó, aún sin entender por qué estaba defendiendo al estúpido perro de Itachi. Que Laira estuviera en _esos días_ le beneficiaba al can. No debería importarle.

Sasuke abrió el ventanal que daba hacia la habitación de Sakura, aún con el celular en la mano, hacia donde lo guiaba esa hipnótica voz. Como muchas veces, de niño y adolescente, se trepó hacia el árbol que estaba en medio de las dos casas. Tanteó la ventana, aún agradecido que Sakura no le haya informado a nadie más que a él del defecto de la cerradura.

Fue más fuerte el sonido de la ducha y notorio el forcejeo de la Spitz a quien no le agradaba mucho la ducha, aunque después andaba feliz revolcándose entre sus sábanas y se quedaba acurrucada, más consentida que un faraón del antiguo Egipto.

—Es como si lo fueran — insistió Sakura, usando la ducha portable para aclarar la espuma de Laira, quien aprovechó que la soltó un poco para sacudirse, provocando otro de esos gemidos en su dueña que estaban enloqueciendo a su vecino. — Han crecido juntos.

Sasuke se puso detrás de Sakura.

—¿Como tú y yo? — la fémina sobre saltó ante aquella profunda voz tan cercana.

Sakura se levantó bruscamente dejando escapar a Laira. Pero, al volverse sin cerrar la ducha, empapó totalmente la camiseta de Sasuke quien apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar su celular que cayó silenciosamente en la alfombra del cuarto. El agua estaba helada, haciéndolo estremecer. No era raro que Laira quisiera huir.

Sasuke enfrió sus pensamientos.

 _A Sakura, sin embargo, se le derritieron los suyos._ Para ser un profesional administrativo, _abogado futuro master,_ la camiseta se le pegaba al hombre como si fuera una segunda piel, dejando ver un cuerpo _deliciosamente_ apetecible.

 _¿Cómo tú y yo?_

La pregunta resonaba en la cabeza de Sakura, mientras balbuceaba frases incoherentes. Sasuke lo interpretó como torpes disculpas por haberlo mojado.

—Ayudaría que cerraras la ducha — observó Sasuke. De inmediato, Sakura cerró el grifo. Él arqueó una ceja, descubriendo que las mujeres también sufren del traicionero cuerpo. Se atrevió a hacer la pregunta simple que encerraba una respuesta compleja —¿Frío?

La fémina contuvo las ganas de pasarse las manos por sus pechos para comprobar su estado antes de responderle. Frío no era lo que sentía en su cuerpo, pero sí unos estremecimientos que la alteraban.

— _Entonces..._ — replicó Sasuke, sin despegar la mirada de la empapada blusa de su vecina. No estaba siendo consciente de qué imagen estaba dando de sí mismo. Sakura tampoco es que fuera muy suspicaz, y la prueba de ello es que hace años que debería haberse dado cuenta que a ella le permite muchas cosas que a nadie más en la vida le dejaría siquiera pensar.

—Laira — respondió Sakura, creyendo que él preguntaba por qué batallaba con una ducha para su mascota. Se quitó el inalámbrico del lado derecho y, así como hizo antes él, lo dejó caer en la alfombra. Ya después lo recogería — Está muy inquieta y con sucios pensamientos. Con su hermano todavía, es _incestuoso_.

Dicho en voz alta y tantas veces parecía tener más sentido.

 _Parecía._

Pero el sentido de Sakura no solía ser el mismo de Sasuke.

—No son hermanos, Sakura — replicó el otro, aún sin creerse que estuviera abogando por ese perro. Para eso **NO** había estudiado. — Además ellos se dejan llevar por el instinto.

Sakura se relamió los labios, buscando cómo rebatir eso. Con voz débil atinó a decir su pobre argumento.

 _—Pero crecieron juntos..._

 _—...como tú y yo —_ completó el Uchiha. Las palabras le supieron mal, al afirmarlo y no decirlo con la duda que le había comunicado por celular. El pecho se hinchó de aire antes de soltar sus siguientes palabras _— ¿Así es como me ves? ¿Como un hermano?_

Sakura nunca tuvo hermanos, lo más parecido a tener un sentimiento fraterno fue con su compañero de jardín y colegio, Uzumaki Naruto. Y de ahí con Itachi porque _es el hermano de Sasuke._ Pero jamás ha visto a Sasuke como un hermano, por algo había hecho que adoptaran una pareja de perritos, _como si fueran sus pequeños bebés_. Pero estúpido Kimba que se encariñó más con Itachi y estúpida Laira que quiere tirarse a su _hermano_.

No.

No.

No son hermanos.

Como Sasuke y ella.

Entonces era permitido.

Demonios, por esos pensamientos lascivos, Sakura debería lavarse hasta el alma.

—No, no, no — repitió Sakura, ya no tan segura como antes. O al menos más confundida que antes. Le dirigió una fulminante mirada al muchacho frente a ella, creyendo que él estaba usando sus conocimientos de abogado para hacerle dudar de sus ideales.

 _Pero Sasuke tenía razón._

 _Pero se criaron juntos._

 _Pero nacieron de diferentes camadas._

 _Pero..._

 _Pero..._

 _¡Ush!_

 _¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Malo!_

Lo último pareció decirlo lo suficientemente audible, porque sintió una profunda mirada sobre su empapada persona. Los ojos, más oscurecidos de lo normal, parecían contener un sentimiento intenso y ardiente.

No es que ella no tuviera los mismos insanos pensamientos.

 _Pero no son hermanos._

 _No lo son._

Sakura ya no sabía si estaba pensando en sus mascotas o en ellos mismos. Solo fue consciente de cómo avanzaron mutuamente para encontrarse. Lo notó terriblemente aliviado y excitado al mismo tiempo. Era extrañamente alentador y daba miedo en partes iguales. No supo de dónde agarró el valor para empinarse contra Sasuke, quien pareció listo para recibirla. Sus bocas se encontraron, torpes, ansiosas, sedientas.

 _—Hermanos no —_ alcanzó a murmurar Sakura, antes de darle otro profundo beso, empezando a acoplarse a la intensidad _— No, nunca._

Sasuke pareció gruñir en asentimiento, ocupando más su boca en mordisquear la suave piel del cuello de la muchacha mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las curvas de la fémina, sintiendo cómo se estremecía ante su contacto.

De ahí el mundo de ambos pareció sumergirse en un vorágine de emociones. Besos más intensos, aire compartido, manos deshaciéndose de ropas empapadas. Sasuke siempre había anhelado hacerle el amor, hubiera sido ciego si nunca antes la hubiera deseado; pero también había querido haber hecho realidad aquellos sueños románticos de la muchacha en la que todo era despacio, lento, romántico. Le sonaba a algo como velas aromáticas

No pensaba mucho, solo la tenía contra la pared, arrimada, usando su cuerpo de soporte, sus dedos explorando, su boca conquistando, su alma delirando de emoción. Sasuke estaba lejanamente consciente que mañana le dolerían las marcas de uña sobre su piel tensa pero aquello seguramente lo harían sonreír.

Cuando el cálido interior de Sakura empezó a aprisionar rítmicamente sus dedos, decidió jugar aún más, dándole otro de esos besos a los que se estaba volviendo adicto, mientras deslizaba su erecto pene entre los pliegues empapados de ella. Literalmente estaba bebiendo de sus erráticos suspiros .

Sakura mordisqueó el labio superior de Sasuke al sentir cómo su interior se expandía, aceptando al firme intruso dentro de sí, golpeando rítmicamente y con firmeza. Los ojos verdes, oscureciéndose de ansiedad cuando él colocó sus manos en su trasero, para tener mayor control sobre las embestidas.

Trató de estabilizarse, era un poco incómodo sostenerse del cuerpo del Uchiha, sudado y tenso, no ayudaba que él fuera más alto que en su niñez, pero sentía que moría si no seguían dándose como si no hubiera un mañana, sintió que rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke, lo que pareció enloquecerlo. Su espalda golpeaba contra la pared, deseaba que no le quedaran moretones.

Sasuke pareció recuperar una pizca del control y la llevó hasta la cama, sus pies milagrosamente sin tropezar con la ropa tirada en la alfombra.

 _—En cuatro, Haruno —_ dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y tensa. Sakura sintió el estremecimiento hasta la punta de los pies. Pero que se joda si cree que solo ella perderá el control.

Obedeció la orden, sí. Y se volvió sobre su hombro, preguntándole silenciosamente si así ella _estaba bien_. Como pudo desde su posición, acomodó su rosado cabello en una rápida coleta con un lazo que llegó a alcanzar de su mesa de noche. Sasuke se colocó sobre ella y le dio un profundo beso desde la nuca, deslizando su lengua por toda la columna vertebral. Alzó las caderas de Sakura, aprovechando para acariciar entre sus glúteos su pene ansioso de volver al delicioso interior de Sakura.

Sakura sintió cómo el estómago se retorcía de ansiedad, no quería perder ni el tiempo ni ese juego de quién quema más a quien, por lo que atinó a empujar hacia atrás sus caderas, siguiendo el suave vaivén del miembro de Sasuke.

Lo escuchó sisear, como una mortal serpiente antes de lanzar su veneno, antes de ceder a la tentación y meter su hombría, agradeciendo el lubricante natural de sus cuerpos o hubiera sido verdaderamente incómodo. Ella sintió todo el peso de Sasuke en su trasero y se sintió en la total libertad de dejar caer su rostro contra la cama.

La boca de Sasuke, inquieta como nunca antes, se deslizaba por su espalda, sus caderas, aquel hombro tentador , terso como fruta madura. Sus labios eran lo único que se deslizaba por la piel, saboreando cada instante en que estaba nuevamente, al fin, dentro y encima de ella.

Desde su posición, Sasuke admiraba el panorama, ojos oscurecidos, mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello pegándose con el sudor, el cual corría por la lechosa piel temblorosa, pechos suaves y pequeños, ideal para tomarlos entre sus manos, una cintura estrecha y sus amplias caderas que acorralaban ese hermoso y perfecto trasero.

Golpeteó contra ella con cierta ansiedad, como si deseara dejar impregnado en su piel su esencia cuánto antes, porque mañana sería tarde. A Sakura se le escapó su nombre en un gemido, lo que provocó que acelerara sus movimientos de cadera, sosteniendo en sus manos las caderas de la muchacha.

Nublado de placer y éxtasis, creía estar soñando. Porque solo en el mundo de Morfeo la tenía para él, correspondiéndole sus oscuras pasiones.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Cómo lo aprisionaba!_

Vio cómo Sakura tensionaba su cuerpo, arañando las sábanas, dejándose ir en un agudo gemido de placer. El espectáculo de ver a la muchacha disfrutar de su orgasmo era demasiado erótica para sus excitados ojos, mejor de lo que hubiera alguna vez imaginado. Fue consciente de su propia yugular latiendo desenfrenadamente, buscando también ese camino al éxtasis.

Dejó caer su empapada frente en la espalda de ella, liberando su caliente semen dentro de la joven, sus manos envolviendo el vientre. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose como el de ella, el cansancio apoderándose después de llegar al clímax.

 _Sakura lo mataba._

Dormitaron un par de horas. Sus cuerpos saciados, la lujuria calmada. La ventana permaneció abierta, dejando que la fresca ventisca del atardecer ingresada a refrescar sus cuerpos.

Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, pensando si debía regresar a su habitación y darle su espacio.

No.

No.

NO.

Mejor era aclarar todo, no huiría nunca más, no creía soportar más años sin saberla suya, sin saberse de ella. Con el recelo que otro se lo arrebate.

La vio abrir los ojos justo cuando estaba tentado a pasar una mano por el rostro de ella, para palpar un poco su bendita realidad. Su mano estaba regresando a un lado de la cama, cuando la sutil sonrisa de ella le dio la confianza para acariciar su sonrojada mejilla.

Parecía que ella había recobrado la timidez y sensatez. Al igual que él, que en su mente ya se estaba imaginando los diferentes escenarios.

Si Sakura decide continuar, le ofrecerá todo, casa, matrimonio, hijos, perros, gatos, peces... todo lo que desee. Ha tenido su amistad, la ha anhelado en silencio y ahora que la probó, no quiere dejarla ir.

Si Sakura decide que deben darse su espacio... aunque le duela, también cederá, pero no dejará de tratar que ella vea que sí pueden funcionar en todos los sentidos.

La mano de Sakura se deslizó por su brazo hasta empezar a hacer figuras sin forma en su pecho. Parecía analizar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sasuke le estaba dando su tiempo para que se decida qué es lo que debe abarcar prioritariamente.

—Kimba es tuyo — fue lo primero que dijo la fémina, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, preguntándole silenciosamente a qué venía eso —Y si ya le hizo _el favor_ a Laira, te harás cargo de todos los cachorros.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento en su estómago.

 _Se había corrido dentro de ella._

 _Sin condón._

Sakura pareció reparar en lo mismo. Su expresión demasiado transparente para él, que lleva años mirándola.

—Me haré cargo — fue la firme respuesta de Sasuke mientras un pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior de ella.

Sakura movió su cuerpo, hasta que su barbilla quedó en el pecho de Sasuke. Analizando silenciosamente el estado de su propio cuerpo después del descanso, sus dedos jamás dejando de acariciar el torso masculino.

 _—Algo más, Sasuke-kun—_ musitó ella, lo suficientemente audible para que solo él la escuchara. _—Quiero cabalgar._

 **Fin de proyecto.**

* * *

Proyecto en conjunto con Akiiko y Aricat, miren a dónde fui arrastrada ;_; yo era inocente xD

No sé si se entienda la idea del fict, si no se entendió, siéntase libre de dejarlo en un review y si entendió también deje review.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana (?


	2. Clon

**Sumario:** PWP? Sasuke y Sakura haciendo ensaladas

* * *

 **Clon**

* * *

 _Sakura se removía, temblorosa, conteniendo sus gemidos en el hombro de Sasuke, quien sentía el sudor cayendo por su tenso cuerpo. Los dientes de ella clavándose en el hombro. No le afectaba, sedado de pasión por ella, igual sabía que lo curaría, sin rastro de cicatriz, dejando solo los intensos recuerdos._

 _La espalda tensa contra el respaldar de la cama, el piso alfombrado amortiguando el agitar de los amantes, sus bocas encontrándose desenfrenadamente._

 _Sakura sintió un destello de jutsu envolver a su esposo._

 _Dos manos se posaron sobre su cintura._

 _Sakura lo sentía extrañamente posesivo. Y sabía bien el por qué._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Todo había comenzado hace casi una semana atrás, aquella la mañana, cuando una adolescente Sarada hizo una inquietante pregunta a su madre sobre la popularidad de historias con _contenido inquietante_.

—¿Qué tan inquietante? — Preguntó Sakura.

Sarada analizó por unos instantes cómo utilizar las palabras adecuadas. En ello se parecía mucho a su padre.

—Dos hombres envueltos en una relación amorosa — la muchacha lo soltó, sin más preámbulos. También era heredado de los Uchiha ir directo al asunto, por muy abrupto que suene. —No entiendo por qué se emocionan.

Sakura sintió que las mejillas se le encendían de la pena.

—Bueno, dependiendo de la edad... En la adolescencia es más común ver a apuestos hombres juntos.

Sarada arqueó una ceja, luego hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, heredada sin duda alguna de los Haruno.

—Mama también ha sido fanática del shonen ai — observó con burla la adolescente. Sakura sintió una llama de celos envolverla y sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía esa sensación. Con nervios, trató de justificarse, no solo ante su hija, quien malinterpretó su gesto y creyó que iba a recibir de su madre un coscorrón, por lo que Sarada se apresuró a desviar su atención en el meollo de su inquietud — Pero están diciendo que Iruka-san y Kakashi-san harían una buena historia de amor.

Sakura se mantuvo con la mano en el aire.

—¿Ah? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Iruka-sensei? — Sakura se rascó una mejilla, como si estuviera analizando la opción. Sintió esa llama de celos envolverla más aún, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar —Nunca antes lo había siquiera analizado. No creo que a ellos le guste la idea.

—Ni a mí — replicó Sarada con una mueca — No lo entiendo siquiera. Si a mí me gustara una persona, lo que menos me agradaría es verla con otra persona, indiferente de sus preferencias.

Sakura notó que su hija iba a ser tan posesiva y celosa como su padre. En el fondo le encantaba picar a _su_ Sasuke-kun porque solía ponerse bastante intenso en la intimidad. No es algo que le diría a su hija, por supuesto, aunque sabía que su hija los tenía como _pervertidos_.

—Son cosas de adolescentes — intentó justificarse Sakura. Sarada rodó los ojos, ella era una adolescente. — Bueno, de algunas adolescentes.

—¿Tú también, mama? — Sarada adoptó un tono tenso — No me digas que a Papa también lo imaginaste con... — la menor de la familia no pudo siquiera terminar la frase, pero fue fácilmente deducible.

— _Muchacha y tonta_ — respondió Sakura, riendo nerviosamente. Sentía cómo el cuello le quemaba, por lo que imaginaba que hasta allá corrió su sonrojo. — Hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión.

Ocasión que llegara mucho, mucho después, por supuesto. Primero debía darle explicaciones al tenso Sasuke que, seguía de incógnito para su hija. Sakura incluso hubiera podido decir el preciso segundo que hizo acto de presencia.

Sakura se abanicó ante sus recuerdos, riendo de lo absurdo que había visto, aunque fuera un jutsu de Konohamaru. Si se lo decía a Sarada, seguramente perdería el respeto ante su sensei. Mejor no.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke acomodó el pequeño mensaje en la pata del halcón y extendió el brazo para su libre vuelo.

 _Sai._

Tsk.

Lo recordaba muy bien.

Compañero de equipo 7, cuando él había decidido desertar de la Aldea. Estuvo en la misión de traerlo de regreso. Se casó con Yamanaka y tienen un hijo. Inojin, si mal no recuerda. El muchacho suele acompañar a la escandalosa de su madre cuando van de visita a la casa Uchiha, y suele ser más calmado y menos hablador.

Lo ha pillado _observando_ a su Sarada.

Justo pensando en ella y apareció para su entrenamiento de jutsus de fuego. Sasuke sonrió levemente orgulloso de cómo su niña ha avanzado con las técnicas del clan, decidida a dejar el apellido Uchiha por todo lo alto. Le recordaba a sí mismo en su niñez, antes de la masacre del Clan.

Observó al halcón perderse en el horizonte, prometiéndose que su hija no sufriría ni una milésima de ese tipo de pérdidas.

—Sarada— la llamó al momento en que ella se ubicaba delante del lago — ¿Tendrías algún problema en quedarte a solas un par de días?

La niña frunció el entrecejo en señal de intriga.

—Ninguno, papa — indicó ella — ¿Pasa algo grave?

—Uhn — replicó Sasuke, frunciendo el entrecejo — Sakura tiene que ir a verificar una información médica. A pesar que sé que puede defenderse sola, esa zona no es tan amable con los Uchiha. Conflictos del pasado.

Sarada asintió en señal de comprensión. Escuchó a su papá soltar un sonido de exasperación y estuvo por preguntar a qué se debía aquello cuando abruptamente sintió un fuerte viento mover su ropa y cabellos.

—¿Por qué los dos? — preguntó Naruto, en una actitud que parecía de un padre protector de su inocente y virginal hija ante un despiadado y sucio pervertido. — Sakura-chan no es una mujer débil, tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Y has comprobado su fortaleza, _dobe_.

—Soy tu Hokage, respétame, _teme_. — Naruto entrecerró los ojos en señal de suspicacia, algo que Sasuke estaba más que seguro que no tendría. No, a menos que sea para perversidades.

—Hn.

El rubio, fácilmente saliéndose de sus casillas, insistió en el asunto primordial.

—Aún ni has pedido permiso. ¿Por qué los dos justamente? Deja de hacerle cosas indebidas a Sakura-chan, _teme hentai._

El otro rodó los ojos. En una clara señal de quemeimportismo al berrinche de Naruto. Sakura no es su hija ni su hermana, afortunadamente. Pobre de ella si compartiera la misma genética de ese cabeza hueca.

Sarada notó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su padre. Si hubiera parpadeado, se lo hubiera perdido.

Naruto invocó un clon y con la ayuda del mismo emitió una bola de energía a la que llamó _Rasengan_.

Sasuke lo ignoró completamente, esquivando aquel ataque. Sarada alcanzó a notar también que su padre había utilizado su Sharingan. ¿Para qué precisamente? Aún no lo comprendía del todo. Quizá el ataque del Hokage sea demasiado fuerte y se requiere de una técnica igual de poderosa para contraatacarlo.

Sarada aguantó la respiración, segura de ver una épica batalla.

Sasuke se volvió hacia sí mismo, como si fuera a sacar su espada. Eso hasta Sarada lo hubiera imaginado. Así que ver cómo esquivó al rubio, dejando que cayera al lago, fue totalmente inesperado.

La pupila del ojo descubierto de su padre volvió al negro. Volviéndose hacia ella, pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de la adolescente para llevarla a otro campo de entrenamiento.

—Te enseñaré las técnicas de kunai — indicó Sasuke. Sarada apenas pudo observar de reojo cómo El Séptimo salía a la superficie, lanzando maldiciones contra su padre.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura se estremeció al leer aquella autorización de salida.

No era por ver el apellido Uchiha junto a su nombre, siempre le encantó la idea y es dichosamente feliz por haber conseguido aquello.

Era porque iba a ir _de misión_ con Sasuke. A retirar las muestras de un espécimen que parece ser útil como antídoto para mordidas de serpientes.

Parece misión de rango C.

Ella no entendía por qué Naruto la enviaba junto a Sasuke. Pero ahí estaba la autorización. Incluso hasta el tiempo, tres días, le parecía demasiado.

No quería pensar si aquello tendría algo que ver con lo que Sasuke había escuchado, sobre sus fantasías de adolescente.

Estúpido Konohamaru por ponerla en esos apuros. Y estúpidas sus ilusiones infantiles, porque ahora no estaría tan feliz que cualquier persona se acercara a Sasuke de _aquella_ manera.

Su esposo e hija llegaron, por lo que Sakura sirvió la merienda.

—Cariño, llegó una autorización para salir de la Aldea — comenzó Sakura aquella plática. Hubiera agregado desconocer de qué se trataba el tema, pero bastó una mirada profunda de Sasuke para que el estremecimiento le llegara hasta la médula ósea.

 ** _Oh, demonios._**

Su esposo no iba a soltar con facilidad el tema de sus tendencias de adolescente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke adoraba cuando todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes.

Sabía que Naruto iba a hacer el berrinche por llevarse a Sakura por tres días, lo atacaría con un rasengan y al final firmaría la orden de salida.

 _Estúpido y predecible._

De la que sí no sabía cómo reaccionaría sería Sakura.

Él era celoso, posesivo. _Inseguro_ , quizá. Ha perdido todo y ahora que vuelve a tener quiénes llenan su vida, no está dispuesto a ceder.

Sakura estuvo segura que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la aldea, para comentar a Sasuke por aquella singular misión.

—Venenos, cariño — comentó ella, sonriendo sutil y burlonamente — Hemos identificado más de doce mil en nuestra base de datos. Es una suerte que Tsunade-shishou no esté como Kage.

—Hmp. — fue la respuesta del hombre, mientras calculaba el tiempo en que llegarían a su destino. Estaban a unas Seis horas a pie, a un ritmo lento y pasivo. A dos horas y media si hacen uso de la velocidad de un shinobi promedio.

Sakura se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo al momento de levantar vuelo. Siempre era una sensación maravillosa poder ir contra la gravedad.

Después de aproximadamente media hora llegaron a una zona montañosa. Sakura se estremeció de anticipación.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—Entonces... — empezó Sasuke, después de acomodar sus pertenencias y verificar que los alimentos que se llevaron no vayan a dañarse.

A propósito Sakura se hizo la desentendida.

—Entonces ¿Qué? — se puso de puntillas y le dio un sutil beso en la barbilla, bajó el tono de voz, como si Sarada estuviera en la sala de aquella pequeña cabaña _— Cariño._

Sakura lo vio sonrojarse, a pesar de su expresión estoica y aparente indiferencia.

 _—¿En quién piensas?_

Ella notó el sutil temor en su voz.

 _Su niño desolado, su hombre roto._

—En ti — Sakura mordió la barbilla de Sasuke antes de dejar un suave beso — Siempre, **_siempre_** en ti.

—¿A pesar de tanto tiempo? — Sasuke la ayudó a alzarse con su único brazo. En sentido metafórico se preguntaba si un brazo era suficiente para sostenerla. _Satisfacerla._

Porque **_amarla_** , hasta el mismo infierno sabía cuánto lo hacía.

—A pesar de todo — Sakura capturó el labio inferior entre los suyos — A pesar de todos.

Sakura devoró ansiosa la boca de su esposo, incentivándolo a que pierda el férreo control que mantiene veinticinco horas al día. No necesitó de mucho tiempo. Sasuke correspondió al beso, girando sobre sí mismo, caminando ágilmente hasta la habitación que sería mudo testigo de la pasión desenfrenada de dos seres que se amarían como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sakura sintió un suave colchón a sus espaldas. No escuchó los pasos de Sasuke el el piso, solo fue consciente de cómo se despojaban de la ropa, que estorbaba en el contacto de sus pieles.

 _—A pesar de todo —_ murmuró Sasuke, arrimándose al cabecero de la cama, su espalda tensa, sudando más al momento que ayudó a Sakura ubicarse en su erecta hombría. Ella mordió el hombro, buscando acallar un poco el grito que nació desde lo profundo de su alma.

 _Sasuke la llenaba tanto._

Vio cómo su esposo hacía un jutsu, el destello envolviéndolo unos instantes, antes de sentir dos manos alrededor de su cintura. Sakura sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de una dulce agonía. Sabe que Sasuke quiere seguir purgando eternamente sus pecados y cree que, quedarse sin un brazo, es parte de su castigo.

Muy pocas veces él hacía aquel jutsu para tomarla con sus dos manos, ni siquiera estando en riesgo su propia vida se atrevía a crear aquel falso brazo.

Sintió un peso en su espalda y se sobresaltó al sentir dos manos adicionales recorriendo su pequeña cintura. Conocía demasiado esas manos recorriendo su piel, necesitado de ella con ansiedad y pasión que ella mismo siente.

 _— A pesar de todo —_ volvió a murmurar el otro Sasuke a sus espaldas. Sakura soltó un entrecortado gemido. Sintió la mirada oscura de su esposo, al que ella sabía que era el auténtico, ayudando a que ella mueva las caderas.

Ella no podía engañarla. La sintió más húmeda y caliente cuando su clon le susurró a sus espaldas. Era la primera vez que se aventuraba a crear un Kage Bunshin para estos fines. Dudaba que Tobirama estuviera feliz si se hubiera imaginado el uso que le daba un Uchiha a esta técnica.

Pero ¿Quién demonios podía culparlo? Sakura es tan sensual, dulce, caliente, abrigadora, sexy. Quería darle todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Incluso lo más oscuro si eso le da felicidad.

Su clon le dio suaves besos en el cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta los tentadores pechos para aprisionarlos. Sasuke admitía que, de una retorcida manera, era excitante ver cómo Sakura reaccionaba a aquellas caricias. Ella apenas y podía sostenerse de sus hombros para no caer, sus labios temblando, sus mejillas enrojecidas y las pupilas oscurecidas.

 _—Sasuke-kun —_ murmuró ella, aún sabiendo cómo lo enloquecía que lo llamara así en la intimidad. Por ello, delante de otras personas, soltaba un dulce _Cariño_ , para evitar darle un espectáculo pornográfico a los aldeanos.

Sasuke sentía cómo el corazón de ella latía ferozmente, por la expectativa, porque, a pesar de los años, habían fronteras que aún no cruzaban, pero cada avance que hacían, sabían no tenía camino de regreso.

Su clon le ofreció los tentadores senos, con los picos duros. Los mordisqueó gentilmente, porque cuando estaba excitada, los tenía muy sensibles y él era incapaz de maltratar aquellos tesoros. Sakura dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que fue aprovechado por su clon para besar esos pecadores labios que no dejaban de soltar eróticos gemidos.

Era extraño.

Morboso.

Y se irá directo al infierno, porque le encanta.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió en esa tormentosa sesión, su cuerpo deseaba la liberación total de la tensión que se formó en su vientre bajo, tampoco supo de dónde obtuvo las fuerzas para soportar la tormenta de pasión que provocaba las manos de Sasuke por todo su tenso cuerpo. Lo sentía en su espalda, cintura, senos, piernas. La acomodaba para llegar más profundo aún. La sentó sobre sí mismo, tomándola de esa tensa manera mientras veía cómo Sakura acercaba aquella boca tentadora al pene de su clon.

Era jodidamente excitante verla desde otra posición darle ese placer tan íntimo.

No pudo evitar deslizar una mano por el rostro de Sakura, acomodando los empapados cabellos detrás de una oreja, mientras veía la dulce boca llenarse del pene de su clon. Tragaba profundo, respiraba tensa, se sacaba el pene y deslizaba la lengua por todo el tronco.

Era tan íntimo e intenso.

Las caderas de la fémina se movieron al ritmo acelerado que impuso Sasuke, mientras la lengua de ella continuaba explorando cada centímetro del pene, como si fuera su dulce favorito.

Pero quería más.

Deseaba más.

 _Jamás tendría suficiente de Sakura._

Aceleró sus embestidas para buscar más fluidos naturales entre ambos, la brusquedad haciendo que ella soltara de sus labios su largo juguete y se aferrara a sus hombros. Los gemidos subiendo de intensidad, la tensión formándose en su bajo vientre.

 _—Dámelo todo, Sakura —_ insistió Sasuke, deseoso de poseerla de todas las formas posibles.

 _—Ummm —_ aceptó ella, removiéndose inquieta, acoplándose a cómo los dos pares de manos la acomodaban.

Ella se dejaba hacer.

 _—Ábrete para mí —_ replicó él, usando sus manos para acariciar el trasero. Sasuke había tocado todo de ella, el sexo anal no era desconocido en su vida íntima. Ella comentaba que, a falta de pechos (lo cual él replicaba que sus senos eran del tamaño perfecto) había sido dotada de un buen trasero. Sasuke no se quejaba de esto último. Generalmente aprisionaba la cintura de su esposa con su único brazo mientras su pene se deslizaba entre las redondeces del firme y prieto trasero, saboreando ese punto de tensión y placer que a ambos enloquecía.

Pero definitivamente, nunca, ni en sus más aventuradas exploraciones sexuales, Sakura había sido tomada vaginal y analmente al _mismo tiempo_.

Sintió la mano del clon deslizarse entre sus sexos, para tomar los fluidos y preparar su entrada trasera, a la vez que buscó distraerla explorando cada centímetro de aquella sonrosada y pecaminosa boca. Los dientes de Sasuke siguieron jugueteando en sus pechos. Era demasiada excitación para Sakura, quien creía que en cualquier momento desfallecería de placer.

Ella sintió cómo las manos de su esposo iban abriendo su trasero. No pudo evitar la expectativa, aunque aquellas jodidas bocas la distraían del miedo. No supo de quién fueron los dedos que estaban jugando con la perla sedosa entre sus piernas, que lograron hacerla una muñeca temblorosa, moviéndose al hilo de su dueño.

El clon tanteó la disponibilidad del cuerpo de Sakura. Lo sintió tenso y pequeño. Frágil y delicado. Y lo iba a mancillar más aún.

Merece el infierno.

Sasuke jugueteó con los pezones, abriendo más las piernas de su esposa, ofreciéndola a su clon, o a sí mismo, según como pueda verse esta inverosímil situación. Sus manos se cruzaron con las del clon que seguía jugando con el exterior de la vagina llena de su erecto y ansioso pene. El _otro_ se estaba impacientando. Sasuke podía ver cómo las venas de su cuello estaban visibles, tensas, por lo que asintió en silencio, inclinando a Sakura hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que rompa ese beso con su clon.

Ella se sintió expuesta y vulnerable.

El clon aprovechó que Sasuke atrajo con una mano el cabello de Sakura, parecía que quería llenarla de besos sin fin. Un largo dedo tanteó la entrada del tenso anillo. Sakura parecía distraída por el beso. Dejó de jugar y abrió con su pene aquel oscuro pasadizo.

Sasuke sintió un mordisco profundo en el labio inferior. El pecho estaba que le explotaba de puro orgullo.

 _La llenaba._

 _La poseía._

Más allá de lo impensable.

Más oscuro que cualquier fantasía sexual.

La escuchó gemir entre sus labios y sintió que fue su perdición.

El interior de ella se comprimió más, como si deseara exprimir hasta su misma alma. Apenas podía respirar, buscando el ritmo adecuado entre aquella maraña de cuerpos sudorosos y temblorosos. Lograron acoplarse en pocos instantes, Sasuke entraba, el clon salía, mientras Sakura se mantenía siempre llena y deseosa a complacerlo en todo.

Las caderas se ondulaban, los sonidos de cuerpos chocando de aquella indecente manera, respiraciones agitadas, gemidos amortiguados por besos que quitaban el aliento.

 _—Dame más —_ lograba decir Sakura, en esa susurrante e hipnótica voz que lo incita al pecado _— Dame todo de ti._

Se sentía totalmente abrazada entre el cuerpo de su esposo y el clon. Dos pechos fornidos rodeándola, un mismo rostro, una misma y oscura pasión.

Sasuke sintió cómo Sakura tensaba su cuerpo, ahogando en su cuello el grito de éxtasis. Su cuerpo grácil aprisionándolo intensamente.

Perdió la concentración casi al momento que su clon se derraba dentro del trasero de Sakura. Al desaparecer, el éxtasis lo golpeó con fiereza, dejándose todo el semen en el interior de la palpitante vagina.

Sakura cayó sobre él, cansada y temblorosa. Cualquier pensamiento o idea de otra persona con Sasuke desvaneciéndose hasta de sus recuerdos.

Sonrió, dejando un suave beso en el pecho de Sasuke.

 _—Deberíamos probar con clones míos_ — murmuró ella.

.

.

.

 **Fin del proyecto**

* * *

.

.

Segundo fict PWP... si se emocionan con ver más, nel, oneshot y muy intenso.

Dedicado a Ari y Akiiko, por hacer mejor cada día. Las quiero un montón y gracias por aguantar tantas vainas y locuras.


	3. Juegos

**Sumario:** PWP? Sasuke y Sakura haciendo ensaladas.

* * *

 **Juegos**

* * *

 _Quemaba._

La ansiedad anudándose en su estómago. Su cuerpo restregándose contra las sábanas negras y suaves. El aroma sutil a coco de las velas aromáticas, la tensión de la música instrumental. ¿Rock? Sakura estaba segura que había escuchado aquella banda musical, pero la lengua de Sasuke recorriendo su piel hacía fundir su cerebro en una marejada de sensaciones placenteras.

Ella sonreía, con nerviosismo.

Era viernes en la noche, luego de una ajetreada semana en la que ayudó a su amiga Ino con la exposición de arte de su futuro esposo, sentía que los pies tenían su propio corazón acelerando.

Le dolían los pies.

Estaba pensando en darse un baño de burbujas, consentirse además con helado y ver alguna de sus series favoritas, cuando llegó Uchiha Sasuke, su pareja desde hace seis años atrás, y con cierto rodeo en sus palabras, la invitó a bailar.

Tuvo que decirle, con el dolor de su alma, que no.

Sasuke la había interrogado en silencio, y ella le explicó del evento de Sai y cómo Ino la tuvo todos los días recorriendo almacenes para buscar detalles que realcen la exposición del chico.

 _—Entonces música y cama —_ susurró Sasuke. En retrospectiva Sakura debió entender que, por la voz baja y calmada, eso era más bien _noche de juegos_. No lo notó tan fácilmente por lo cual asintió.

Tampoco le dijo que ella había pensado más bien en ver series, helado y cama. Sasuke había aceptado que ella quisiera quedarse en casa, así que le pareció que debía ser recíproca y ceder ante la música, puesto que él era de ritmos intensos, mientras que ella era más de baladas.

El Uchiha le dijo que le prepararía un relajante baño, con gotas de su esencia favorita. Sakura no se negó. A diferencia de lo que los demás pensaran, su novio es muy detallista. Por lo que pensó en darle una sesión de sexo romántico y llevó entre su bata de baño el pequeño conjunto negro que había comprado mientras Ino buscaba también cómo celebrar la exposición de Sai.

Mientras preparaba todos los implementos para darse un baño suave, aprovechó para llevar una crema con sutil aroma a cerezo, era de la empresa Yamanaka, quien producía perfumes y Sakura tenía en exclusiva el producto que saldría a la venta en tres meses después. Le gustaba el tono aperlado que dejaba en su piel sin la sensación de grasa y humedad que otras cremas dejan. Estaba ansiosa de conocer la opinión de Sasuke.

Sasuke le dio un breve beso en los labios, mientras le indicó que iba a preparar algo de tomar. Sakura comprobó que la temperatura de la bañera era la idónea y se sumergió en medio de las burbujas, suspirando de alivio al sentir su cuerpo remojarse y relajarse.

No imaginaba que Sasuke sacaba del frigorífico una botella de vino, la que su hermano mayor le llevó como recuerdo de su luna de miel por América del Sur. Lo probó, estaba en su punto de frialdad preciso, aunque era de un aroma potente en un pequeño sorbo. Una ventaja que Sakura hubiera tenido a una tutora borracha es que le enseñó también a tolerar bebidas, por lo que podrían pasar una noche probando en un bar los diferentes tipos de licores y al día siguiente seguir frescos como si nada hubiera sucedido. En cambio, Sasuke, había heredado de su abuelo Madara, el gusto por las bebidas y saber cuál tomar en qué ocasión.

Buscó en su celular Sony el listado de sus canciones. Otra extraña costumbre que tenía el menor de los Uchiha era adquirir álbum completo de sus bandas, principalmente por el instrumental, y las etiquetaba con las siglas SS. Sabía que ese día llegaría.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en su rostro. Pobre Yamanaka, pero al final no se entrometerá filmando ni un segundo. Es culpa de ella misma por cansar demasiado a Sakura. Aunque él planeaba cansarla también, _de otra manera_.

Sasuke llevó el vino, hielo y dos copas. Buscó en su chaqueta una pequeña caja aterciopelada y preparó el reproductor de música, sincronizando su celular, desactivando las llamadas. Por él, que llegue el mismo apocalipsis, no atenderá a nadie.

Probó el sonido del reproductor y, siendo el temático que es, conectó el cargador, a pesar de estar con la batería a más del setenta por ciento. Empezó con una de L'Arc~en~Ciel, no sonaba nada mal.

Puso el reproductor en modo aleatorio, podía fácilmente irse en un poco más de cuatro horas en música, más que suficiente para todo lo que tenía planeado realizar. Aún así agregó la opción de bucle en esa lista. Recordó encender unas velas que desprendían un sutil aroma a coco, a Sakura le fascinaba porque le recordaba los agradables momentos que han pasado en la playa.

Habían transcurrido cerca de 4 canciones cuando se preguntó si Sakura no se había quedado dormida del cansancio, eso definitivamente sí dañaría sus planes y entonces Sai quedaría viudo.

Sasuke estaba por ingresar al cuarto de ducha, cuando Sakura salió envuelta en su bata de baño, con el cabello suave, cayendo en forma de seda, su rosado y singular color haciendo un hermoso juego con el rojo de la tela. Él sintió un agradable retorcijón en la boca del estómago, sus manos picando por recorrer la hermosa piel de su Sakura.

 _Uchiha Sakura._

Sonaba muy, muy fascinante.

Le dio su espacio para que se pusiera más cómoda, creyendo aprovechar que iba a poder dar una buena vista de su cuerpo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Afortunadamente ella no era tímida en ese sentido y sí le permitía admirarla. Por lo que casi sintió cómo el corazón se salía de su pecho al verla danzar al ritmo de la música, mientras las manos dejaban caer lentamente la bata. ¿Se va a quedar desnuda ante él? Demonios, rogaba que sí. Igual, con ese lento movimiento, incitaba a mantenerla desnuda en toda la noche.

Sakura se volvió su hombro, estremeciéndose ante la oscura pasión que se visualizaban en los ojos de Sasuke. ¿Había sido muy osada? Esperaba al menos, sorprenderlo de grata manera. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, dejando que la bata se terminara de caer a sus pies. El cabello, apenas pasando el largo del hombro, no cubrió que solo llevaba unas prendas atrevidas que apenas cubría lo necesario para que él terminara de descubrirlo.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke, notándolo estático en su sitio. La piel le hormigueó de ansiedad ante el siguiente movimiento del hombre. Él no la hizo esperar, se acercó, sigiloso como un depredador, peligroso y letal para su raciocinio, anhelante como ella, podía sentirlo en el ambiente.

 _—Vamos a jugar —_ susurró él, antes de capturar los labios de ella en un anhelante beso. Sakura se empinó contra el masculino cuerpo, para profundizar aquel encuentro de bocas. No podía evitarlo, bastaba solo esa acción para encender la tibieza de su cuerpo.

 _—Enséñame, Sasuke-kun —_ murmuró, sintiendo las manos acariciar el borde del brassier, los dedos jugando entre sus pechos que se llenaban de ansiedad ante las caricias que él le daba.

La sostuvo usando un brazo para alzarla contra sí, mientras la llevaba hasta la cama. Dejó que el cuerpo de la fémina cayera lentamente. Abarcó espacio entre sus piernas mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Sabía que Sakura adoraba eso, porque se le marcaban lo que ella decía que era su tableta de chocolate blanco, aunque solo lo dijo en una ocasión y se sonrojó fuertemente.

Vio cómo ella contenía el aliento, inconscientemente su pecho llenándose de excitación u orgullo, o expectativa, quizá.

Ante los demás, eran tranquilos y complementarios, Sakura la más sociable e impulsiva, pero que sabía mantener la compostura en momentos críticos. Sasuke el más frío y analítico, rígido veinticinco horas al día. No entendían cómo Sakura podía soportarlo.

Oh, si supieran.

Sasuke era de todo menos frío. Podía se intenso, apasionado, ardiente... solo era de presionar en los puntos correctos. Era un equilibrio complicado entre posesividad y libertad. A Sakura le encantaba hacerle perder el control, al menos a puertas cerradas, era un secreto que solo ella disfrutaba.

Y se sentía una jodida egoísta por no compartirlo con nadie. Igual, Sasuke no se quejaba, todos felices.

Se sentó en la cama, dejando un suave beso a la altura del ombligo, mientras sus dedos se deshacían de los botones del pantalón. Lo sintió tenso y lo atribuyó a que estaba cerca de su miembro. Sasuke es un fanático del placer oral.

La detuvo, mientras parecía analizar algo. No sabía cómo podía siquiera respirar ante la intensidad de su mirada oscura. Luego vio esa sonrisa torcida mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones. La acomodó más cerca del cabezal de la cama, mientras una de sus fornidas manos se dirigían hacia el lado izquierdo, en donde se encontraban...

 _Vamos a jugar._

Aún podía recordar esas palabras, haciendo que se le erice la piel.

 _Oh..._

Se refería a _esos_ juegos.

Su cuerpo pareció entusiasmarse con la idea.

Maldición.

Sasuke la volvió una jodida pervertida, ansiosa de sus ideas.

Ahí está el por qué había que temerle a las _aguas mansas_.

Una mano parecía entretenida entre la tela de su diminuta ropa interior y su piel, mientras la otra parecía tantear en el primer cajón. Sasuke pareció palpar algo que le gustó, aunque no sabía si era por lo que estaba dentro de sus piernas o lo del cajón. Su cuerpo, ansioso del toque del Uchiha, se movió al compás de los largos dedos que abrían su sexo que empezaba a palpitar.

La besó profundamente, porque sabía que era la única manera de hacerla perder de todo a su alrededor. No pudo evitar exhalar el suspiro cuando sintió cómo Sasuke deslizaba un pequeño dispositivo dentro de su vagina. La excitación se anudó en su estómago cuando Sasuke la obligó a alzar una pierna contra su masculino pecho, la otra mano manteniendo la cápsula en su interior. Se alzó sobre ella, observando y, al parecer, profundamente agradecido de su elasticidad.

 _Hn. Esto, su cuerpo acomodándose a cualquier postura, también era obra de él._

Cuando vio que iba a dejar la pierna contra el pecho de él, recibió un beso en la pantorrilla como un pequeño premio. Luego, siendo el pervertido que es y que nadie siquiera sospecha, le mostró un pequeño control. Con el pulgar encendió el dispositivo, el cual envió de inmediato vibraciones a la cápsula en el interior de ella.

 _Oh... demonios._

Sakura se mordió el labio, ante la inesperada pero nada desagradable sensación, con la otra mano, Sasuke mantenía el vibrador dentro de ella, moviéndolo, buscando perezosamente ese punto que la haría perder el control.

 _—Perfecta—_ murmuró Sasuke, subiendo la intensidad al dispositivo, provocando espasmos en las caderas de Sakura, quien sentía que estaba por perder el control, mientras él estaba ahí, disfrutando hacerla desfallecer.

 _—Sasuke-kun —_ gimió ella, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus pechos, jugueteando con los duros pezones. Sabía cómo lo ponía verla tocarse, porque eso significaba cuán cómoda estaba con él, sin límites ni reproches.

Ambos tenían una perversión compartida.

 _—No dejes de tocarte—_ la voz ronca de su novio la incentivaba a mover sus temblorosos dedos por las aureolas rosadas, despiertas y llenas de sangre hirviendo. De fondo el sonido de piano antes del solo de guitarra de _Rustly Nail._ Nunca había pensado que el rock podía ser ideal para este erotismo de alto nivel. Sasuke dejó a un lado el control del vibrador y volvió a rebuscar en el primer cajón, el fondo de guitarras eléctricas no le dejaba siquiera adivinar qué era lo que estaba buscando.

Sasuke agradeció que el envase donde guarda el lubricante sea de fácil abrir, quizá era por ansiosos como él, que debían aprovechar al máximo momentos intensos. Sí, le daba puntos extras e iba a seguir adquiriendo este producto. Tomó una capa abundante de lubricante y la puso sobre su erguido pene. Ya tenía decidido en dónde empezar a follarla.

 _A ella también le gustaba._

Lo sabía por juguetear con los dedos embarrados de lubricante en la entrada de su trasero ansioso de las prohibidas caricias que sabe hacer, despertando las oscuras pasiones.

Sasuke amaba el rock, pero había descubierto con ella que lo amaba más cuando estaba de fondo a esos gemidos de súplica que Sakura soltaba en el éxtasis del placer, exigiéndole que la follara como si mañana fuera tarde, como si fuera la última vez.

Bendita su suerte, no sabe si en otra vida fue un maldito que purgó sus pecados o el más honorable hombre del universo, porque ahora era premiado con Sakura, la única mujer que fuera de la alcoba sabía acoplarse a su vida, entre la responsabilidad y tensión por su exigente familia; mientras que en el dormitorio compartían todas las fantasías y buscaban esos espacios en donde sus cuerpos se complacían y sus almas se conectaban.

Sasuke chocó sus caderas contra el trasero prieto de Sakura, su apretado anillo aprisionándolo en la precisión exacta para hacerlo perder en el mar de sensaciones. Sintió cómo la frente se le perlaba en sudor, cayendo en el agitado cuerpo de Sakura que no dejaba de juguetear con su cuerpo, los ojos verdes y brillantes de deseo, murmurando _más_ entre cada jadeo.

 _Sakura era simplemente perfecta._

Usó las manos para envolver el trasero de la fémina, quien entendió y mantuvo con temblorosos dedos el vibrador en su sitio. Los gemidos salieron de aquella coqueta y rosada boca de manera más intensa. La sintió más tensa, su piel erizada y temblorosa, parecía perlada, quizá producto de alguna crema.

Ella también se había preparado para él.

Sakura también deseaba esto y más.

Maldición.

¡Cómo la adoraba!

Sakura tembló furiosamente entre los brazos de él cuando el orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, logrando aprisionar el pene en su cálido pasaje, por impulso mordió la almohada queriendo amortiguar el grito que le dejaría lastimada la garganta.

Se sentía el puto amo del universo, en esta y todas las dimensiones existentes y por existir, solo por ser testigo único de cómo la joven disfrutaba de su clímax, viéndose tan satisfecha como un gatito que ha tomado toda su leche.

No pudo evitar derramarse en su interior, su frente cayendo en el vientre de la _aún_ Haruno.

La vio sonreír, buscando refugio en las sábanas. Murmuró algo sobre la mejor manera de iniciar un fin de semana, y eso que aún era viernes. Sasuke soltó un gruñido de conformidad.

O tal vez podía mejorar.

Se levantó, para tomar las copas. Sakura observó cómo sacó la botella de vino de la hielera y sirvió una considerable porción.

Oh, celebrarían algo importante. Quizá una buena inversión en su trabajo.

Sakura se sentía desde ya feliz por Sasuke. Aceptó la copa, jugando con el índice alrededor del borde. Se sentó, tan desnuda como vino al mundo, para refrescarse mejor y escuchar la historia que el atractivo hombre tenía que decirle.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de ella al notarlo serio. ¿Malas noticias? No podría ser, si no, no hubiera sacado el vino. Sasuke no desperdiciaría tan fina cosecha en cualquier tema.

Con la mano que no cargaba su copa, Sasuke la puso en puño delante de Sakura, quien de manera automática extendió su mano para tomar lo que sea que él quisiera darle. Sintió un pequeño objeto en su mano, pero no pudo abrirla porque Sasuke aprisionó los dedos alrededor de los gráciles de ella.

La expresión tensa de Sasuke se suavizó, tranquilizándola.

 _—Sakura —_ soltó con voz ronca. De fondo se escuchaba el instrumental de Jade, una de las predilectas del Uchiha porque decía que le recordaba a sus ojos. La mano que la aprisionaba, soltando despacio su agarre _—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Sakura abrió su mano, observando una caja de terciopelo. Rojo intenso, como las emociones que la envolvían por ese extraordinario hombre.

Abrió la caja, sin observar verdaderamente su contenido, sus ojos sin apartarse de los de él, al darle la respuesta que dictaba su corazón.

 _—Sí, Sasuke-kun. Acepto._

Lo notó sonreír levemente y con nerviosismo, tomaron de las copas, sellando más la promesa de _toda una vida_. Porque estaba seguro que ni la muerte los separaría.

Volvieron a hacer el amor, con el anillo en la mano de Sakura como única prenda entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

Cerca de dos horas después, Sasuke se levantó a buscar el control del aire acondicionado. Sakura estaba dormitando, con unas almohadas debajo de sus piernas, producto de la anterior sesión de amor que le había dado su ahora prometido.

Observó el celular de Sakura en la mesa de noche, seguro que ella olvidó activar el sonido cuando llegó y vio setenta llamadas perdidas de Yamanaka.

Sí que es insistente.

Fue por su propio celular y desactivó la reproducción automática, activó las llamadas, se recostó con su sexy prometida, quien respiraba profundamente en su lado de la cama. Sakura abrió un ojo y se recostó en el pecho de Sasuke, para seguir descansando.

Como su instinto le indicó, entró una llamada de Yamanaka Ino, ella no iba a dejar de joderlo hasta que contestara. Así que respondió, activando el altavoz.

 _—_ **Uchiha-donde-están** _—_ el tono de la rubia, haciendo pausa entre palabras, delataba un profundo enojo.

 _—No levantes la voz, Sakura está descansando —_ Sasuke respondió en voz baja, y sonrió antes de sus siguientes palabras. _—No estuviera con dolor en los pies si alguien no la hubiera tenido caminando por horas durante varios días._

Ino soltó un quejido de culpabilidad. Sakura sonreía silenciosamente.

—Entonces qué hacemos con yuino.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Yuino, es una reunión de compromiso. Delante de familiares, amigos también por lo visto, Sasuke se hubiera propuesto. Hubiera sido tierno, pero no perfecto como lo que ocurrió en contraparte.

 _Maldición, ella también era pervertida._

 _—Celebren en nuestro nombre._ — replicó Sasuke, sin rodeos ni anestesia, como es su costumbre — _Sakura dijo que sí._

Ino chilló de frustración, recriminando no poder filmarlo y que se desquitará. Cerró entonces abruptamente la llamada.

Casi de inmediato llegó un mensaje de texto al celular de Sakura, por parte de Ino.

 _Felicidades. Al menos ya está asegurado que perderás la virginidad._

¡Oh! Ese era otro detalle. Todos pensaban que ella seguía pura, durmiendo en una habitación de invitados del departamento de Sasuke que, en honor a la verdad, tenía una hermosa y amplia cama, la cual jamás utilizó.

Sakura vivía con Sasuke mientras hacía su residencia médica para obtener la especialidad en Cirugía.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que era un gasto innecesario que alquilara un departamento cerca del hospital cuando Sasuke tenía prácticamente todo un piso amplio y hasta terraza incluida.

Creían a Sasuke asexual, pensaban que Sakura era inocente.

 _Ingenuos._

 **Fin de proyecto.**

* * *

Atrasada T.T me tengo que poner al día. No se olviden de pasar por las historias de Akiiko y Aricat que están espectaculares y candentes - inserte mega corazones al infinito-

Un review hace feliz a Hikari, hagan mega feliz a Hikari.


	4. Sirenas y Tritones

**Sumario:** PWP? Sasuke y Sakura haciendo ensaladas, en cualquier mundo, de cualquier manera.

* * *

 **Sirenas y Tritones**

* * *

En la profundidad del océano, donde ningún ser de la superficie ha logrado llegar, se visualizaban seres fantásticos deslizarse como si fueran parte de la corriente marítima, siendo ellos quienes la provocaban con sus ágiles y gráciles movimientos.

Dos de ellos, en particular, se deslizaban entre peces coloridos, flores marítimas, corales burbujeantes. Nadar a gran velocidad parecía que les ayudaba a pensar. La decisión que deben tomar sobre su respectivo futuro.

Y nadie parecía desear ayudarles.

 _Deben descubrirlos por sí mismos._

Era la frase que repetían hasta el hastío.

El tritón, con un movimiento de su cadera, se detuvo abruptamente, las burbujas formándose a su alrededor, acariciando su piel escamosa y brillante. La sirena tuvo que regresarse hacia él, sus pequeños pechos danzando al ritmo de los movimientos de los brazos de ella.

 _—¿Has decidido?—_ indagó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

—Olvidaremos todo esto, eso es lo que dicen — replicó, analizando por centésima vez aquello.

Al cumplir siete mil setecientos setenta y siete ciclos de luz y sombras, tritones y sirenas pueden elegir una vida en la superficie, perdiendo todos los recuerdos de lo que sucede en las profundidades de los mares, adaptándose al misterio que existe allá.

O quedarse en el mundo que es conocido, recibir entonces las pláticas de los mayores cuando formen sus propios hogares, seguir explorando el inmenso océano, tan extenso como la misma superficie, o eso es lo que dicen las leyendas.

Sakura, como es llamada aquella sirena de cabellos rosas, será la primera en cumplir su tiempo de decisión. Ir arriba, olvidar a sus padres, sus amigos... _a él_. Si tuviera siquiera una idea de lo que Sasuke decidiría, ella estuviera más segura de aquello.

Pero era una ley muda no interferir en las decisiones de los demás. Por ello, los que habían ido a la superficie y regresado, no decían lo que encontraban allá, sea desagradable o no. Otros preferirían vivir en la ignorancia de saber si tomaron la decisión correcta al quedarse abajo, en su hábitat natural, sin atreverse siquiera a estar a mil leguas de la superficie.

 _—Naruto se va —_ recordó ella la decisión del tercer integrante de aquel singular trío.

Y es que el rubio era más osado que los de su especie, y desde hace casi dos mil ciclos de luz y oscuridad estaba indagando en la superficie. Estaba prendado de una humana. Él la describía como el ser más perfecto de su existencia. Tenía cabellos largos como las sirenas, aunque de una tonalidad oscura. Era exótico ver a una sirena de cabellos tan oscuros, por eso de la misma madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, decían que era una diosa venida de la superficie. Fugaku nunca quiso ni aclarar ni desmentir el rumor, y al final de cuentas, la fisionomía de Mikoto, con sus hermosas escamas plateadas, decía que era una más de ellos.

Sakura miraba ansiosa a Sasuke. Aún con un rayo de esperanza de saber qué es lo que decidiría él. Si él también se fuera, ella lo seguiría sin dudar. Era duro saber que no contaría con Naruto, que no habría más cacerías de crustáceos en los cuales se jugaban cada escama preciosa, era demasiado doloroso perder una sola escama para preparar las sopas del rubio. Sabe que podría sobrevivir a ello. Pero... sin Sasuke... No concibe su existencia sin Sasuke, y hasta esos instantes Sakura no había sido muy consciente de cuán profundas eran sus emociones hacia él.

¿Por qué tenía ella ser quien debe decidir primero?

 _¿Y si ella va a la superficie y él no? ¿Y si ella lo sigue y él no desea? ¿Y si arriba se olvidan del otro? ¿Y si abajo la detesta de por vida?_

—¿También te irás? — la pregunta de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sakura desvió la mirada, sin saber la respuesta a aquello.

Eso a Sasuke le supo mal. No soportaba la espera. Ya quería que fuera el momento de decisión de Sakura, para seguirla, hacia donde sea que ella vaya. A la superficie, a las profundidades, al mismo centro del océano donde se forman las peores tempestades, si aquello significa seguir juntos.

Justamente después de la decisión del tritón o de la sirena, si se quedan en el océano, es el tiempo ideal para elegir pareja. Sasuke se encontraba ansioso por ello, desde que era un adolescente soñaba con el día en que Sakura pueda ser oficialmente su pareja. Aunque Naruto, desde que prácticamente eran unas larvas, fastidiaba y vociferaba que él iba a ser la pareja de Sakura, en algún momento de sus cinco mil ciclos aquello se le pasó. Afortunadamente para Sasuke, porque aprecia sinceramente a Naruto y no quería un combate por las escamas de Sakura. Hubiera sido perder a un amigo e imponerse ante ella.

 _—¿Y si vamos... a ver? —_ replicó con otra pregunta Sakura.

Sasuke sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Serían unos osados, como Naruto. Quizá aquello les ayude a despejar más sus inquietudes.

Y nadie tendría que enterarse.

Podían aprovechar que aún no era la hora de la caza, o más bien podrían justificar que estuvieron en ello desde temprano. Igual, con la ansiedad que se cargan, seguramente no podrían pasar siquiera un camarón por sus bocas.

Sasuke extendió su escamosa mano ante Sakura, quien decidió tomarla. Las escamas les hicieron cosquillas al chocarse, pero las mismas se adaptaron de manera natural para no lastimar al otro.

Y juntos empezaron a navegar hacia aquel misterioso mundo de la superficie.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al estar casi en la superficie, ellos notaron grandes diferencias en sus cuerpos. El agua era más cálida, aunque no lo suficiente para cocinar sus escamas. Casi, casi sentían lástima por sus propios alimentos, pero como tritones y sirenas eran demasiado depredadores para lamentarlo.

Sasuke, con su mano libre, tocó la delgada línea que separa su mundo del exterior, como si se estuviera asegurando que no hubiera alguna de esas raras _atrapa especies_ que siempre cuentan los mayores para advertir que se alejen de la superficie. Sería quizá cuentos de viejos si no fuera porque los delfines lo confirman.

Sasuke suspiró, sus branquias moviéndose ante la inspiración. Si se llega a quedar con Sakura en el océano, pedirá un delfín para que les dé prosperidad en la familia. Y quizá, tal vez, un tiburón blanco solo para ahuyentar a aquellas especies que quieren devorarlos.

Con un poco más de decisión, sacó su mano por la superficie, sintió las escamas de Sakura temblar a su lado y aferrándose a su brazo bajo la superficie. Sasuke soltó una exclamación.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimó? Mete el brazo, puedo curarlo.

Sasuke deslizó su brazo libre por el de Sakura, aprisionándola más. Sus escamas acomodándose a la estrecha unión. ¡Cómo no desearla! Incluso estaba decidida a usar su poder curativo en él, como solo la sirena destinada a su tritón puede hacerlo.

—No, es que sentí cómo las escamas desaparecieron.

—Por Poseidón, Sasuke. ¿No estás herido?

Él negó. Sacó un poco más el otro brazo para recordar la sensación y poder describirla.

—Es como cuando metes la mano en las burbujas de las cuevas.

Sakura relajó su expresión. Sus aletas se movieron al compás de la de Sasuke para finalmente cruzar aquella barrera.

Al salir a la superficie, ambos se llevaron automáticamente las manos alrededor de sus cuellos. Sus branquias _desaparecieron_.

No pudieron evitar reír.

Naruto no les había mentido. Verdaderamente sus cuerpos se transforman en la superficie. Aunque era algo que ellos sabían que iba a suceder, pero se preguntaban si Iruka conocía que, al regresar al mar, volvían a su cuerpo normal.

Iruka parecía que nunca había salido más allá de su ambiente natural, porque todo lo repetía conforme a los antiguos textos. Era muy diferente aprenderlo de una charla que vivirlo.

Sasuke deslizó una mano por el rostro de Sakura. Demonios, era tan suave y delicado, como si pudiera palpar las burbujas.

—También has cambiado— observó Sakura, devolviendo el gesto. Aunque mantenían el cabello largo, era extraño ver cómo se pegaba en la piel sin escamas. — Es tan... indescriptible.

Volvieron abruptamente al fondo del océano cuando una cantidad de agua cayó sobre ellos, arrastrándolos hacia abajo. Estando allá notaron que sus branquias volvieron a salir y la piel se llenó de sus normales escamas. Sonrieron, aún incrédulos ante aquel particular recibimiento de la superficie. Sakura se preguntó si aquello no era una señal que debían permanecer siempre abajo, donde todo es tan familiar.

Sasuke fue el primero en volver hacia la superficie, sacando nuevamente su brazo.

—Fue mi culpa — Analizó nuevamente la situación — Pensé que era una sensación de burbujas y es el océano chocando contra la superficie.

No supo cómo describir mejor a aquellas ondas que chocaban y los arrastraba, en un descuido, hasta el fondo.

Con mayor cautela volvieron a salir a la superficie, notando que las aguas se volvían demasiado espumosas al contacto de aquella corriente invisible que parecía existir en la superficie, misma corriente que ingresaba en sus orificios nasales. Quién diría que aquella parte de su anatomía, que servía para expulsar el hidrógeno del oxígeno que respiraban, serviría ahora para que ingrese ese _aire_.

Era raro ver cómo sus pechos se movían al ritmo de ese extraño respirar. Sakura se estaba sintiendo bastante inquieta ante lo duro que se notaban los músculos de Sasuke, cuando de toda la vida se los ha visto. Ella no entendía cómo es que le llamaban tanto la atención en esos instantes.

Con el cuerpo mitad piel sin escamas y la parte dentro del mar llena de escamas, Sasuke entrelazó los dedos de la mano de ella entre los suyos propios, y la llevó hacia donde se veían unas rocas. Le llenó de curiosidad saber cómo eran esas rocas en la superficie.

Casi estando cerca, Sakura se aferró al torso de Sasuke, quien sintió cómo se tensaba todo su ser al sentir los senos suaves contra su propia piel.

 _— ¿Qué sucede? —_ indagó con voz ronca.

 _—Mis aletas han desaparecido... me siento dividida en dos._

Sasuke la observó, notando sus pechos pequeños y redondos fuera de la superficie, con los pezones firmes, rodeados de su natural rosado pálido, su vientre fino, sin marcas de ningún tipo, notando que casi sus caderas estaban fuera de la superficie. Curiosamente, bajo el agua, notaba algo rosado entre las uniones de sus aletas divididas. Se sentía tentado de palpar exactamente en el punto de unión, pero la notaba tan nerviosa y asustada.

Concentrándose más en no aumentar los miedos de la sirena, efectivamente Sasuke veía como si sus aletas se hubieran divido en dos, moviéndose independientemente una de la otra, al parecer, para poder mantenerse en flote. La piel se veía tan suave como su rostro.

—¿Será que sucede porque la mayor parte de tu cuerpo ha salido del océano? — se preguntó en voz alta Sasuke.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Siguió avanzando un poco más hacia las rocas. Se sobresaltó ante el extraño chillido de unos animales que se deslizaban más arriba. Le dio un profundo recelo que los atacara, pero esos extraños seres estaban más entretenidos en sumergir sus alargadas bocas en el mar. Sasuke alcanzó a notar que eran peces los que se llevaban a sus singulares bocas. Parecían tragarlos de una sola vez.

 _Raros, muy raros._

Al menos se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que sirenas y tritones no forman parte de su menú.

Casi al llegar a una de las grandes rocas sintió que sus aletas desaparecían, o más precisamente, se dividía en dos. Con curiosidad miró hacia su cuerpo, notando que cada una de sus aletas divididas terminaban en dedos, como los que tenía en sus manos, pero más pequeños.

Oh, pero su pene se mantenía entre sus aletas divididas.

Quizá aquellos de la superficie y los tritones se reproducían de la misma manera, tal como lo había indicado Iruka en sus clases.

 _Las sirenas lanzan de su matriz los huevos y los tritones lanzan desde el pene las semillas para que se unan en el mar y nazcan más sirenas y tritones._

Sasuke sintió un extraño calor en donde debía estar sus branquias, alrededor de su cuello, al sentir cómo los verdes ojos de Sakura no se despegaban de sus partes bajas. Se sentía demasiado expuesto.

— _Lo siento, es que nunca vi... escamas... siempre cubren... o sea, sabía que existía... es que... yo no sabía..._ — Sakura no podía enlazar bien sus ideas y parecía decir lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza. El rostro de ella se volvía de un sutil rosa y aquel color se deslizaba hasta perderse en aquellos pechos que cada vez se les hacía más tentadores de palpar.

Estuvo a punto de satisfacer aquel extraño instinto cuando escuchó voces desde el otro lado de la roca. Por impulso se volvió a hundir más en el agua, aunque su cuerpo se mantenía de aquella extraña manera.

Sakura aprovechó que Sasuke se sumergió un poco más para aferrarse a un hombro y poder ver lo mismo que el Tritón.

 _—¿Cómo es que no se caen?—_ se preguntó ella en un murmullo, atinando a los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Aquellos dos extraños seres parecían tener raras capas sobre el cuerpo, que se movían al ritmo de las corrientes de la superficie. Se mantenían sobre las dos aletas partidas.

No les llamaba tanto la atención que ella fuera un poco más alargada. En su mundo existían tritones de poco alargue y sirenas singularmente estiradas. Sin embargo, la especie de tritones Uchiha es muy alargada, más que el promedio, superando incluso a la Namikaze de Minato, el patriarca de la familia de Naruto.

Lo que les extrañaba era ver cómo podían estar así parados, en aquel piso de arena blanca, la cual se veía brillante ante sus ojos. Luego que se fueran esos seres, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a averiguar por qué esos destellos en la arena.

La que podía ser catalogada como _sirena de la superficie_ estaba extendiendo un manto, parecía divertida en aquello, colocando pequeñas estacas en las puntas. Su extraño balanceo de caderas daba a entender que quería provocar algo en el _tritón de la superficie_ , quien estaba analizando todo a su alrededor.

Sasuke sabía que estaban bien ocultos, la inmensa roca los cubría, las más pequeñas contenían al oceáno que buscaba llevarlos al fondo, y nadie pensaría que estaban unos auténticos tritón y sirena, con la nariz apenas rozando la superficie. Aunque, con la apariencia actual, Sasuke sabía que pasarían como seres de la superficie, solo que sin esas extrañas cosas puestas sobre ellos.

El t _ritón de la superficie_ , Sasuke no sabía cómo más identificarlo, pareció relajar su tensa postura, y se ubicó detrás de la _sirena de la superficie_ , inmovilizando con sus aletas partidas las de ella.

Eso pareció gustarle a ella, porque soltó una risita.

La mantuvo así, quieta debajo de él. Ella usando sus brazos y aletas (Sasuke no sabía si llamar así esa parte de su cuerpo) para soportar el peso de ambos. De perfil, pareciera que el macho se molestó por todo aquello que cubría sus cuerpos, porque le quitó lo que sea que estuviera tapando la parte superior de ella. Curiosamente para los seres marinos, había otra diminuta pieza cubriendo los pechos redondos, pero pareció deshacerse del problema deslizando aquello que cubría, dejando ver unos pezones oscurecidos, los cuales aquel macho aprisionó entre sus dedos.

Sasuke notó que no existía mucha diferencia entre los pechos de las hembras de la superficie y las sirenas. Se preguntó si jugar de esa forma, le gustaría a Sakura. El tritón se movió un poco inquieto. Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha notaron que Sakura estaba respirando agitadamente. Una expresión de asombro se observó en los ojos de la sirena, lo que provocó que Sasuke volviera sus ojos oscuros hacia las otras especies. Los notó uniendo sus bocas, parecían encantados con aquella actividad, aunque se veía raro que aquella extraña arqueara la espalda para dejar al alcance su boca. ¿No era más sencillo voltearse?

Otro detalle que lo llenó de más curiosidad. Tantas cosas que hacían los de la superficie, y Sasuke se sentía muy inquieto de descubrir todo aquello con la sirena que estaba junto a él.

El que parecía el macho, se deshacía de todo cuanto los cubría. Sasuke pensó que los de la superficie eran extraños, para qué se cubrían si luego tiraban todo al azar. Algo que el tritón notó, fue que el pene de aquel _tritón de la superficie_ se irguió, como cuando él necesita liberar semillas no usadas. ¿Cómo lo hará, estando ahí aquella _sirena de la_ _superficie_? Itachi le ha inculcado que esa liberación nadie debe verla.

Sasuke no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de confesarle a Sakura que la simple imagen de ella lo ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones a dejar semillas enterradas en las profundidades de la arena del océano.

 _—¿Eso cabe ahí?—_ preguntó Sakura, sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Sasuke trató de ver, encontrar forma entre los entrelazados cuerpos de aquellos seres, lo que parecía ser sus aletas completamente abiertas a recibir los golpeteos de él. Las manos de ella aguantando todo el peso del movimiento de las caderas. Fue cuando Sasuke prestó mayor atención, notando que el pene de aquel ser desaparecía en la parte baja. Las manos de él deslizándose por todo el cuerpo de ella, cubriendo los pechos, volviendo a las caderas, regresando a acariciar toda la espalda incluyendo el trasero de ella, quien soltaba unas especies de gritos, aunque no parecía estar adolorida ni sufriendo, más bien todo lo contrario.

El pene de Sasuke se agitó ante aquella idea de descubrir si las partes íntimas de Sakura también habían cambiado para adaptarse a acogerlo de aquella manera. Quizá la sirena pensara lo mismo, porque la sentía inquieta, sus aurolas alrededor de sus pezones más oscurecidas, al igual que los ojos verdes. El agua no lograba refrescar sus emociones inquietas.

Decidido a que vieron demasiado, Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura, quitando la concentración de la muchacha sobre los otros seres. Sakura se preguntó si regresarían, ella curiosamente aún no quería volver, había algo tan tentador en aquellas acciones singulares, no vistas en el profundo océano. Sentía su garganta reseca, como si no hubiera bebido del néctar de algas en semanas, con la tensión dentro de sí misma.

Sakura hizo el gesto de querer sumergirse en la profundidad del océano, con toda la intención de irse nadando hasta llegar a su coral y no salir en cien ciclos de luz y sombras. Sasuke fue más ágil, demasiado para los gestos de ella, por lo que su brazo rodeó la espalda, aferrándola contra él.

No pudo describir la extraña corriente que lo recorrió ante los pezones, duros y firmes, golpeando contra su propia piel. El tritón prefirió aprovechar la cercanía para hacer lo que, creyó él, la más inocente acción que podía realizar en esa situación. Chocó su boca contra la de ella, sintiendo que ahogaba un quejido de la sirena. Esperaba que fuera solo de sorpresa y no de desagrado. Se mantuvo así, simplemente aliento contra aliento, sin atreverse a moverse. La sirena hizo un pequeño gesto de querer separarse, pero pareció meditarlo mejor y lo que hizo fue acomodar mejor su rostro para que sus narices no chocaran.

Aquellos movimientos parecieron encender algo dentro de ellos. Las manos de Sakura se sintieron en total libertad para deslizarse por la dura piel del tritón, los músculos firmes y tensos. Sus aletas divididas se aprisionaron alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke, para no caerse. Sasuke colocó una mano contra la roca como punto de apoyo, no quería golpear la piel de Sakura, que se veía tan delicada, contra los picos de la estructura.

Sintió cómo Sakura abría más la boca, como si deseara decir algo, Sasuke, en su instinto de tritón, pensó en saborear el interior de ella, por lo cual deslizó su lengua dentro de aquella tentadora boca, notando que los colmillos habían desaparecido.

Y que Sakura era muy dulce, como el manjar de los frutos azules que crecen durante la segunda estación en el jardín de su madre. No sabían cómo llamar a aquella actividad, pero estuvieron en ello mucho tiempo. A veces los labios de Sasuke se deslizaban por las mejillas de la muchacha, avanzaban hasta el cuello, se sentía tentado de bajar hasta sus pechos pero presentía que si llegaba ahí entonces no iba a detenerse.

No sabía si eran las ondas del océano, o ellos mismos provocaban aquello, pero su pene, que había crecido considerablemente, se deslizaba tentadoramente entre la unión de las aletas partidas de Sakura, parecía que ella sí tenía aquella pequeña apertura para acogerlo. También sentía que era un camino sin retorno cruzar esa línea. Ya habían incumplido muchas reglas en ese trayecto, comenzando con ir a la superficie, mucho antes que cumplan sus ciclos de luz y sombras. Luego, imitar aquellas acciones que hacían los de la superficie. ¿Será por eso que tritones y sirenas no volvían? ¿Aquellas sensaciones placenteras solo se producen en los seres de la superficie?

Sakura deslizó sus dedos por la nuca del tritón, haciendo más íntimo el contacto entre sus partes, ella sentía, a pesar del agua del océano, que algo se deslizaba de su interior. No creía estar en su etapa de expulsión de huevos, había pasado por eso hace dos ciclos de luz y sombras, además no era tan firme como los huevecillos no fecundados. Parecía líquido y ligeramente pegajoso, queriendo aprisionar al pene de Sasuke.

En unos instantes ambos parecían necesitar ese extraño aire de la superficie, se detenían de sus ardientes encuentros de bocas, se mantenían abrazados, sintiendo cómo les latía todo el ser, luego volvían a unir sus bocas, reviviendo aquellas emociones. Llegaron a un momento en que sus sentidos se activaron tanto que el chillido de aquellos seres que sobrevolaban más arriba de la superficie, ya no parecían tan tenebrosos como la primera vez que los escucharon; el agua golpeteando sus cuerpos, cómo era de delicioso restregar sus pieles contra las del otro, de lo increíblemente suave que era aquello, del tranquilizante sonido del océano golpeando contra las rocas.

Queriendo detener el acelerar de sus cuerpos, se mantuvieron envueltos en un íntimo abrazo, esperando calmar aquel palpitar de sus inexploradas partes. No tienen noción de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero por curiosidad buscaron a aquellos seres de la superficie.

Parecía que nunca hubieran existido. No había nadie en los alrededores.

Con la adrenalina de descubrir más de aquel mundo, ambos decidieron ir a aquella arena blanca y brillante. Se sumergieron en lo profundo de las aguas, esquivando las rocas y llegando hasta donde estaba el final del océano e iniciaba la arena.

Sasuke se sintió totalmente incómodo. Apenas logrando posar su cuerpo en la arena, descubrió que estando con su pene erecto, se le dificulta moverse. Trató de cubrirse, aún sin entender cómo aquello lo avergonzaba estando arriba, cuando en las profundidades del mar lo que hace es agitarlo hasta que expulsa toda la semilla acumulada.

Sakura notó que él cubría sus partes, ella pensó erradamente que Sasuke se sentía incómodo por no tener sus escamas cubriendo _aquello_. Ella miró su propio cuerpo, notando que cabellos rosados cubrían su _salida de huevecillos_.

¡Qué extraño era todo en la superficie!

Conforme Sakura fue avanzando más hacia la arena, sintió que sus aletas partidas no podían responderle y se balanceó torpemente hasta que su trasero tocó la arena. No dolía, pero no podía mantenerse erguida y aquello la incomodaba. ¿Será eso que también molesta a Sasuke?

Examinando más sobre sí misma, Sakura notó que existía algo pegajoso en su piel, donde antes tenía una sola aleta y ahora estaban aquellas extremidades divididas. Lo tocó, curiosa, notando que era resbaladizo. Parecía que el origen de aquello era su _salida_ de huevos no fecundados. Sintió que Sasuke la miraba, y al alzar la cabeza, efectivamente comprendió que el tritón parecía querer hacer lo que ella estaba realizando. _Tocar aquella zona._

Instintivamente retrocedió en la arena, como si deseara acomodarse más para permitírselo. Aquellos movimientos torpes y nerviosos, simulando una danza de esas que veía en las fiestas a las que asistía, cuando era una pequeña sirenita, observando cómo la sirena festejada bailaba ante el tritón que le había pedido formar su propia familia.

Sasuke sentía cómo el mar lo empujaba hacia arriba, como si fuera el impulso que necesitaba para ir y posarse encima de ella.

Cuando, repentinamente, la vio ponerse nerviosa, temblar y cubrir sus propios pechos.

 _—¿Qué está sucediendo?_ _No te quiero olvidar, no quiero que me dejes._ _—_ _expresó_ ella con voz trémula, su cuerpo no tan humedecido ahora que estaba en la arena brillante y el viento secaba su piel. Sakura sacudió su propia cabeza, usando su largo cabello para cubrirse los pechos, mientras miraba a aquel ser en la playa _— ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿Quién eres tú?_

Sasuke recordó las palabras de Naruto, sobre cómo su mente pareció haberse vaciado al estar totalmente en la superficie, como si al irse el océano de sus escamas, se fueran sus recuerdos. Era una teoría incompleta que ni Sasuke ni Sakura le habían encontrado sentido, porque el rubio no era un experto en dar explicaciones.

 _Ningún tritón ni sirena ha retornado a explicar qué sucede exactamente al salir de su mundo._

O lo que sucedía era tan asombroso que no podía explicarse con simples palabras.

El tritón pareció entender qué era lo que sucedía, si se despegaban del océano, si el agua se secaba de su cuerpo, entonces perdían sus recuerdos. ¿Era muy tarde para recuperar a Sakura? Tenía que arriesgarse y descubrirlo.

La muchacha miró cómo aquel joven se levantó, lanzándose contra ella, sus bocas encontrándose abruptamente. Ella quiso gritar, por muy guapo que estuviera y tan desnudo como ella, no le daba el derecho de atacarla así, aunque besara bien, aunque su cuerpo pareciera estar feliz de aquella cercanía.

Maldición, ella ha sido una pervertida.

Sintió cómo rodaban por la arena, quizá buscaba ahogarla porque estaban yendo directo al océano. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Dónde fue a caer?

 _¡No, no, no, no!_

Sakura sintió cómo su cuerpo se aferraba más al del muchacho. ¡Qué desvergonzada ha sido!

¡No!

El agua y la arena pegándose a su piel.

 _¡No! ¡Sasuke, no me dejes, no me sueltes!_

 _—Sakura, Sakura—_ la llamaba el tritón, entre esos encuentros profundos de boca, rogando, suplicando porque lo recordara. Ella no tendría ni cinco fragmentos de luz fuera del mar y ya estaba olvidándolo. ¡Qué sensación más desoladora! _— Mírame, dime que me recuerdas._

Recordarlo.

 _¡Sí!_ Quería responderle, pero los labios de él, desesperados, apenas la dejaban tomar aire.

Fue un sentimiento muy oscuro, como si su mente y vida se vaciaran en unos instantes y se diluyera en la nada. ¡Qué peligrosa es la superficie!

 _—Um... yo—_ apenas lograba decir ella, antes de ser presa de aquellos arrebatadores labios invadiéndola. No lo culpaba, si hubiera sido al revés, si Sasuke la hubiera desconocido... se moría de tan solo imaginarlo. Los brazos de Sakura se cerraron más alrededor de la fornida espalda, sus manos deslizándose por la dura piel sin escamas. Era extraño sentirlo así, suave y firme, pero lo aceptaba, porque quería más a su tritón por cómo era con ella, y no por su físico. _— Ah... Sasuke... no te detengas._

Sasuke siguió saboreando sus labios, su piel, el inicio de sus pechos. Extrañamente se sintió tan natural aprisionar el rosado pezón, darle calor en su húmeda boca, deslizar su lengua en el endurecido botón. Sakura sintió que la sangre le recorría caliente por todo su cuerpo, se alzó hacia el tritón, ofreciendo sus pequeños y tentadores pechos, los cuales Sasuke aceptó, rindiéndoles honor con sus manos y lengua.

El tritón no se molestó en ocultar su elevada hombría, la cual trataba de acomodar entre los miembros abiertos de la sirena. La sentía muy dispuesta y cálida.

 _—Sakura, gracias—_ murmuró el tritón en su piel, besando, saboreando el mar en aquel cuerpo transformado. Sus manos se deslizaron por el vello rosado que cubría la parte íntima, que en toda sirena tenía protegido por escamas. La vio estremecerse al encontrar un pequeño botón saliente, suave y resbaladizo, como aquellas perlas del mar. Lo veneró como un tesoro, acariciándolo sutilmente, pidiendo permiso para seguir explorando más.

La sirena accedió a ello, instintivamente sus miembros abriéndose más, aunque temblaran de la presión tan anormal para ella de mantenerse así de exhibida. No se esperó que Sasuke bajara su boca para, curioso como es, poder saborear aquel líquido que salía inevitablemente de ella. Fue demasiado íntimo y vergonzoso. Deslizó sus manos entre los oscuros cabellos para apartarlo de inmediato pero algo rugoso y pequeño, Sakura estaba segura que era la lengua de aquel atrevido tritón, la hizo estremecer desde la punta de los dedos inferiores hasta la corona de su cabeza, donde nacían sus cabellos rosados. Sus manos entonces lo aferraron contra su propio cuerpo, pidiéndole más de aquellas sensaciones.

 _En eso la estaba convirtiendo Sasuke, en una total desvergonzada._

Se estremeció ante otro temblor involuntario de su cuerpo, que la hacían suspirar profundamente y soltar unos gemidos que en la vida se hubiera imaginado que pudiera hacer.

 _Pero sería una desvergonzada feliz._

Sasuke levantó el rostro, colocando su barbilla en el bajo vientre, para observarla fijamente. Los oscurecidos ojos atentos a cada reacción de la sirena. Ella extrañada porque aún sentía un algo andando entre sus partes inferiores. Notó cómo la mano del tritón se perdía en aquella zona. Recordando cómo aquellos suaves dedos se habían aferrado a los de ella hace algunos fragmentos de luz, dedujo que esos mismos dedos alargados ahora exploraban su interior.

Los sintió abrirla más, parecía tratar de descubrir algo de su interior. Aquella intrusión suave pero firme la hacían estremecerse, removerse debajo de él, como ayudando a buscar el punto exacto de un algo que Sasuke quería conseguir. Lo vio sonreír satisfecho, al comprobar que su interior se estiraba, Sakura se sentía un poco incómoda, otro tanto avergonzada. Sabía hacia dónde iba el tritón. Lo habían visto en aquellos seres de la superficie.

Ella también había deseado experimentar desde el preciso instante en que había descubierto aquella particular forma de unirse. Aunque la posición que ellos estaban usando era un tanto diferente, seguramente Sasuke era consciente que Sakura no estaba con las fuerzas o la costumbre para soportar el peso de ambos al ubicarse sobre sus manos y aletas abiertas.

Instintivamente Sakura llevó una de sus alargadas extremidades al pecho de Sasuke, por lo cual su interior pareció expandirse más aún. Aquello sacó una arrebatadora sonrisa en el tritón. Como recompensa por el pequeño descubrimiento, Sasuke deslizó su boca en la piel suave de la sirena. Aquella división de aletas no estaba nada mal, la naturaleza era bastante sabia, según parece.

Ubicándose sobre Sakura, Sasuke le dio una fugaz prueba de lo que quería hacer al deslizar entre los labios inferiores de ella la cabeza hinchada de su pene. El tritón estaba seguro que, si aquella parte de su anatomía pasaba, lo demás sería relativamente sencillo, además de placentero. Nuevamente escuchó cómo Sakura soltaba otro de esos gemidos que le hacían inflar el pecho de orgullo. Con una mano libre la obligó a mirarlo fijamente, Sakura trató de mantener la mirada en él, aunque no podía evitar entrecerrar los ojos.

 _—Mira a quien entrego mi cuerpo —_ susurró Sasuke, guiando con su diestra al erguido miembro en aquella apertura ardiente _— Mira cómo estoy por ti._

Sakura no pudo evitar clavar sus dedos en la arena, que se humedecía ante el agua agitada que llegaba a ese sitio, al sentir cómo el pene del tritón se abría más espacio, adueñándose cada instante más de su interior. Era un poco doloroso, un poco incómodo, un poco extraño. Y no quería que se detuviera. Clavó la espalda en la arena y sus manos abandonaron la misma para aferrarse a la espalda de Sasuke, llenando su piel de océano y arena.

Si antes sentía el sonido de las extrañas especies deslizarse más allá de la superficie, ahora Sakura sentía total silencio. Solo era consciente del errático respirar del tritón sobre ella, con extrañas gotas formándose en su frente. Un gesto de satisfacción, placer o tensión se notaba en él, Sakura no podía describirlo. No quería moverse, no quería que él se moviera. Pareciera que era el punto máximo de unión a la que iban a llegar.

Sasuke salió un poco, los músculos de Sakura se resistieron a dejarlo ir, pero se aliviaron al sentirlo volver a entrar. La sirena no podía calmar el temblor de felicidad en su cuerpo, sentía cómo recorría un líquido por su cuerpo, sin saber si era de Sasuke, del océano o de ella misma.

Lo dejó levantarse un poco para que las manos de él se amoldaran a sus caderas, deslizándose casi de inmediato al trasero. Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, provocando que ella volviera sus manos a aprisionar la húmeda arena, sentía pesado el ambiente, los párpados y una tensión formándose donde su cuerpo aprisionaba al de él.

Sasuke se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar húmedas marcas en sus pechos, le fascinaba cómo se balanceaban los pezones erguidos al ritmo de sus embestidas, el fulgor de deseo que brillaba en los verdes ojos, la sensación de estarla satisfaciendo en aquel acto hasta ahora desconocido.

Con una mano mantuvo el equilibrio en la curva de la cadera de la sirena, para aguantar el ritmo sobre ella, con la otra se dedicó a jugar entre la unión de sus cuerpos. Había descubierto que ella lo aprisionaba más cuando estaba por alcanzar un éxtasis cada vez más alto, y quería sentir en su pene lo que antes había sentido con sus dedos.

Volvió a unir sus labios, por la suavidad y placer que sentía el hacerlo. No sabía si en el fondo del océano podría contenerse a saborearla de aquella manera, así que aprovechó cada migaja de tiempo que estuviera arriba.

 _—Sas... u...mmm...—_ lograba gemir entre sus labios, ofreciéndose más y más, conforme aceleraban ese agitar en sus cuerpos. Sentía su cuerpo libre, cansado, satisfecho. No supo cómo definir a aquella sensación de plenitud, que pareció matarla y revivirla en un instante. La felicidad recorriendo cada poro de su piel sin escamas.

El tritón se estremeció en instantes posteriores, y cayó sobre el cuerpo de la sirena, agitado, empapado y tembloroso. Pareciera que ni todos los remolinos peligrosos, que evitaban en sus exploraciones profundas, podían compararse a aquella euforia que lo mantenía aún unido a Sakura.

 _Su Sakura._

Su pene pareció tener vida propia, y se agitó ante sus pensamientos, a pesar de estar en reposo, aún dentro de ella, como su único refugio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La superficie tenía cosas terribles, como hacerlos olvidar quiénes eran, pero también escondía secretos con consecuencias muy satisfactorias al descubrirlas.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron.

Ahora entendían por qué Naruto había cambiado tanto después de sus visitas a la superficie. Aunque les doliera que su amigo los olvidara al irse allá definitivamente, al menos se mantenían uno al otro.

—Me quedo en el océano — indicó Sakura, observando cómo sus aletas inferiores habían vuelto a unirse una vez que regresó a la profundidad de su hábitat.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Yo también— replicó el tritón, aprovechando la largura de su recuperada aleta para envolver la cintura de Sakura.

La hizo reír, provocando que fijara su oscura mirada en los pechos de la sirena. Curiosamente, cuando estaba en la superficie, se sentía más tentado a acariciarlos y querer deslizar su lengua en ellos. Si en este instante cedía a su impulso, mayor controlado cuando estaba en su total forma de tritón, debía tener cuidado de no clavarle los colmillos.

Pasó una de sus manos alrededor del seno derecho. Las escamas hacían cosquillas al moverse para no lastimarse mutuamente. Sakura se relajó ante el contacto familiar y devolvió la caricia deslizando su mano por el cabello oscuro del tritón, aprisionándolo entre sus dedos, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sintiera su presencia, sin lastimarse sus propias escamas.

También habían adoptado esa costumbre de unir sus bocas. No sabía si aquello era normal entre los de su especie, porque, reservados como eran todos, nadie ventilaba sus asuntos fuera de sus corales. Lo máximo que conocían era lo que otros tritones les inculcaban, lo que implicaba evitar depredadores, zonas peligrosas, cazar sus propios alimentos y distinguir los diferentes tipos de algas.

Solo cuando anunciaran su unión, al cumplir los siete mil setecientas setenta y siete ciclos de luz y sombras, y decidieran vivir bajo el mar, entonces recibirían la charla de parte de familiares más cercanos que hayan pasado por una situación similar.

A Sakura, como no tiene más familia que sus padres, le tocará recibir la charla de parte de Mebuki, su madre. Quizá Mikoto participe, para que le indique cómo son las costumbres en los tritones Uchiha.

En el caso del tritón, lo presiente peor, entre Fugaku que es directo al hablar, Itachi que no parará de mofarse, y probablemente la presencia de Kizashi para que trate bien a su sirena, Sasuke sabe que, solo sintiendo ese vínculo por Sakura, hará que soporte esa dura prueba.

Quizá si convence a Sakura de visitar de cuando en cuando la superficie, para ver qué más pueden aprender, entonces su vida en común puede resultar una experiencia muy diferente a lo que cuentan los demás tritones y sirenas.

 **Fin del proyecto**

* * *

Saliendo del hiatus de escribir, dejé de editar doujinshis y salió esta idea. Wiiiiiii

Dedicado a Ari y Akiiko, las que me incentivan en las locuras que se me ocurren. Vayan a leer sus proyectos R18 que están espectaculares.

Por cierto, esto no estaba en la lista, pero es lo que salió. 💕💕


End file.
